Always Her
by antica
Summary: My take on if Gin would have survived the attack by Aizen. What were the things that were going through his mind as the events occur? What would happen when he wakes up to find himself in the last place he would expect?SPOILERS!


**Title:** Always her

**Rating: **G

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Spoilers/warnings:**Major Spoilers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Summery:** My take on if Gin would have survived the attack by Aizen. What were the things that were going through his mind as the events occur? What would happen when he wakes up to find himself in the last place he would expect?

**Author Note:** This is my very first Bleach Fanfiction ever. I never thought I would write one and even if I did, I actually thought that I would write about Ichigo and Orihimes since I they are my favorite pairings. Although I couldn't resist doing one in tribute to Gin and Rangiku, I published this in my journal in September 2010 but because the episodes that animate the scenes that revolve around this story are coming out, I thought I would share it on here with all you guys. I apologize for any mistakes that I might have made in it, Enjoy

* * *

_It was raining _

Lying on his back, Gin never knew the ground could be this soft as his mind slowly teased him over what had occurred to him just before he lost consciousness. He remembered raindrops landing on his cheeks, cooling his heated skin as they slid to his chin. The attack that Aizen inflicted on him was enough to cause this whole body to burn as if his skin was lit on fire.

After a few moments of the painful sensation, Gin was more than grateful to have those few drops of rain to cool his skin.

_Not rain _

A few more fragments blurred into his mind as he decided it wasn't rain that fell on his face; it was…

_Tears _

Blue eyes began to edge their way into his memory, the same blue eyes that he found himself drowning in them time and time again. Those same blue eyes that he swore would never see sadness again; and yet they themselves were drowning as they filled with their own tears until they could not contain them any longer.

And the tears came crashing down like convicts fleeing from their prison to the salvation of his cheek.

_Damn it…._

He couldn't keep his promise; he couldn't keep her from crying again. He swore... He swore she wouldn't have to cry again, that she wouldn't need to. Not after all of his planning and schemes are put in place in order to bring justice to the person who caused her so much pain years ago. All of scheming, all of his planes, his hard work, his betrayal … it was all for her.

He manipulated for her, he killed for her, and everything he did revolved around her. It she was the reason as to why he had decided to become a Shinigami for. She was the reason why he wanted to push himself to the limits until he had earned the place of a squad captain.

_Aizen _

When he first laid eyes on Aizen and realized that he was the one behind the state that he found Rangiku in; Gin surpassed the urge to fling himself at him and tear him limp from limp. To take back what was taken from the poor girl then and there.

But Gin wasn't stupid, he knew that Aizen was a Shinigami, he recognized his clothing and judging by the size of the aura that he let out; there was no way Gin could ever match hope to match it with his own, let alone defeat him.

Using brute strength would not defeat Aizen no matter how much he trained, Aizen still had years of training ahead of Gin. There was one way that Gin found that would work against Aizen.

_Trust and Betrayal_

He needed to become a snake, and like a snake he needed to discard all his feelings aside and wait patiently for the right moment before he could spring and attack his target, killing it when it least suspected it.

His plans worked, he was able to be apart of Aizen's plans and gain his trust. He was even closer to his goal. The plan was in motion and they were deemed as traitors by the Soul Society. It was all going according to plan.

There was one thing he hadn't counted on, just as Aizen, Kaname and himself were about to leave, he felt a hand grab hold of his while the cold steel of a sword rested on his neck.

_Her hand_

Her pained expression still haunted him throughout his service to Aizen, how her eyes bore into his as they silently begged for an explanation, an explanation as to why he had betrayed her.

_I'm sorry _

Those words escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop them; it was like a second nature to him, an impulse. To apologize to her because he was the one who caused her the pain that she was feeling at that time. He hoped that he would someday explain everything to her, to tell her the truth behind his betrayal but most of all, he hoped with all his heart that she would not interfere with this plans again.

His hopes went unanswered.

When she appeared in front of him again, demanding answered as to why he betrayed the Soul Society, betrayed Kira. He fought back a chuckle at that time seeing that she did not refer to herself when it came to his betrayal.

Her appearance was a threat to his plans; he had to do something so that Aizen wouldn't be suspicion of him. So he did the only thing he could think of at that time, knocking her unconscious with the Hakufufu Kido Spell.

It only took a few moment later that he began to realize that everything he did will be going to waste

_I failed... I failed her. _

He remembering lying there in the cold ground, clutching his teeth as the pain of Aizen's attack began to take its toll on him. He remembered seeing Rangiku leaping towards his body; he remembered her kneeling in front of him and crying out her eyes out. He also remembered Aizen's figure looming behind her, his sword in hand

_Don't!_

_Move Rangiku!_

A set of alarms ran through his body as he fought against his own body to scream those words out, to leap forward to protect Rangiku against whatever attack Aizen would inflict upon her while she was unaware of his presence behind her.

But his body wouldn't move, he felt numb as he fought against the heavy weight of his eyelids.

It was at that moment when Ichigo Kurosaki appeared in front of them and Gin could feel relief wash over him knowing that Aizen's attention would be fully focused on Kurosaki, away from Rangiku.

_Those are strong eyes _

_Good_

_I can leave and entrust this to you._

Gin truly felt that way as he lifted his hand to the heaven above him, his body loosing its energy and his eyes beginning to droop; he could hear Rangiku's voice calling his name, calling for him before he slowly slipped into darkness.

He was ready to die back there.

He didn't feel dead through; he could feel himself coming back to the world of the living, sensing the area around him until he realized that he was surrounded by four walls, which means that he was in a room and the ground that he thought felt very soft was actually starting to feel like a bed. He could sense another presence in the room with him

His body felt light but for some reason his eyes felt heavy as he struggled to lift them, his vision blurred as he stared above him blinking before his vision cleared and he met with a familiar wooden ceiling

_The infirmary?_

Why was he in the infirmary? How did he get here? Where was Aizen? Was he dead? Did he escape? Didn't the Soul Society see him as a traitor? Surely they would have already decided his punishment from the minute he betrayed them. Traitors were executed upon their capture so why would they bother treating his wounds? Were they waiting for him to regain consciousness so he would be able to feel his death? Questions swarmed his mind as he struggled to answer them but in vain, he didn't have the strength to think analytically for the possibilities to all those questions.

His eyes drooped, about to fall asleep again when he felt something shift beside him. Turning his head towards it, his eyes widened as he snapped into full consciousness at the sight of Rangiku's sleeping face beside it.

She was sitting on a chair next to his bed, her body bent forward as her arms crossed on the bed pillowing her head at the edge of the bed. Relief was the first emotion that washed over his body as soon as he surpassed his surprise. Other than a few bandages, she seemed to be alright. She was alive and alright.

_What is she doing here? _

Was she the one who brought him here? Tended to his wounds and watched over him? Or did they force that duty upon her? What will happen if she woke up? Was she still angry at him? Would she be relieved at his awakening?

He knew that he needed to answer to a few questions, to both her and to the Soul Society. But for now, It didn't matter. Rangiku was right here next to him and that is what mattered with him right now. Nothing else mattered.

He edged his uninjured arm towards her, resting his hand on hers and gripped it lightly before he allowed his eyes to close, a smile of content itched across his face before he slipped into deep sleep.

The first thing that he would do is to make amends with Rangiku, to renew the trust that he had shattered between them.

Like everything in his life, Rangiku Matsumoto always came first

_Always. _

_

* * *

_

I Hope you enjoyed, Reviews are appreciated


End file.
